


Sometimes Spankings Happen

by Bam4Me



Series: Littles At Play [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Gen, M/M, Porn Star AU, Spanking, Webcam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so there are those kinks that you think about and go 'I could totes be into that,' but then you do it and are like 'nope nope, nope, nope.' These are some of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Spankings Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossoverAUman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/gifts).



> crossoverAUman? Can I comes out of corner now?
> 
> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about little boys being cute and needing spankings. Or ask for prompts

"I don't like this one single bit though."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott and nodded, "Yeah, that's why you're not the one doing it."

Scott made a face, "Yeah, but Peter? What if he like, I don't know, kills you or something?"

Stiles sighed, "He's not gonna kill me Scotty, I'm way too much fun to him."

Scott whined, high and kind of close to his pupside to be honest, "I don't like that either!"

Stiles crossed his arms at him, "Would you rather you do it?"

Scott pulled back, looking offended, "No. I don't ever want to hurt you Stiles. I also don't ever want you hurt!"

Stiles smiled at him and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his mouth, "I love you so much, you stupid potato. It's not gonna be bad. Besides, maybe I'll even like it."

Scott made a face and pulled back, "Why would you like a spanking?"

Stiles shrugged, "It's mostly biological actually. Bruising makes the skin tender and blood filled, therefore sensitive. Some people like pain and that helps, some people like the mental side of it. Lots of people like spankings."

"Oh. So it might feel good?"

Stiles shrugged again, "Maybe. Might hurt like hell and make me never want to do it again."

Scott whined and made another face. Stiles just sighed and faced facts that until it happened his alpha would probably not like this one bit.

***

"Stiles, do you know why you're getting this spanking today?"

Stiles whimpered in Peter's lap, little enough to be scared but big enough to know that he'd been a bad boy and needed to be punished.

Stiles doesn't mean he wants it though.

Stiles squirmed a little and gasped, looking so close to crying, "Um... I was bad and tolded Issac that he was a meanie ugly face and needed to go away."

Peter sighed a little, "No, Stiles, that's why you got a time out. Why are you getting a spanking now?"

Stiles sniffled a little, a few tears leaking out of his eyes, "Af-" he hiccuped a little, "After I's got out of time out, I... sort of... bit him and yelled and kicked."

Peter nodded and rubbed the bare bottom quivering over his lap with one hand soothingly. "That's right, Baby. You were very rude to Issac. Especially after he came all the way over here to play with you."

Stiles nodded, hiccuping in his arms, already a wreck at the thought of having hurt his pack mates feelings (although, he didn't actually, this was just for show. But little Stiles tended to get emotional where Big Stiles didn't.)

"I'm going to start now. You're going to get twenty swats, I want you to count them for me."

Stiles nodded with a sniffle, "Okays, Uncle Peter."

"Good boy."

The first swat didn't actually hurt, but the sudden hit on his bottom had made him cry out as if he'd been stung by a bee, going up on his toes in Peter's lap to try and move away a little when the man cooed at him, rubbing the tender spot until he shuddered out a tiny, "One."

The next one was more expected but still made Stiles yelp and try to pull away as he breathlessly got out, "Two."

The third and onward were a little quicker after that, Stiles trying to get him to move on faster by saying the numbers as soon as he could. Stiles squirmed, feeling heated and slightly floaty at the feeling.

"Fifteen!" The littles cry made Peter give him a slightly apologetic look though he couldn't see it. That one had been a little hard.

"Sixteen!" Stiles sniffled, feeling snot and tears covering his face and making him even more uncomfortable.

He was wrong. He was so wrong.

This did not feel good at all.

By the time they were over Stiles was openly crying and trying his hardest to get off of Peter's lap and away from his evil hand.

He barely registered being pulled up into his lap, straddling one of his thighs in nothing but his shirt, rucked up around his waist and stuck up under one armpit on his left side.

Stiles reached one hand back to try to cover his backside when Peter stopped him, his hand holding Stiles' as his other rubbed Stiles' back, trying to sooth his frazzled nerves while the little cried into his shoulder.

When Stiles' cries subsided Stiles was left in Peter's lap, hiccuping and gasping for air around the mucus clogging his nose and throat. Peter held up a tissue and helped him blow.

It took a few tissues, but with his nose and throat mostly clear Stiles easily sagged against his tormentor, looking tired and fairly unhappy.

"Uncle Peter?"

"Yes, Baby?"

Stiles sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder, "I don't like spankings."

Peter just chuckled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I don't suspect you do."

***

"I'm never letting you do that again."

Stiles looked up at Scott, hovering over him worriedly, touching his arm every once in a while to see if there was more pain to take from him, and smile. "Okay. I didn't really like it anyways."

Scott nodded firmly, "Good, you're never doing it again."

Stiles just slid further under the blankets, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> http://littleboyfics.tumblr.com/ Come talk to me about littles who need a firm hands.


End file.
